Goresan Hati
by Ayazaka Miki
Summary: Mendapat surat undangan dengan nama orang yang kau cintai bersanding dengan orang lain, menyedihkan bukan? Ironisnya, itulah terjadi padaku.


**Goresan Hati**

**Story written by **Ayazaka Miki

**Vocaloid (c) **Crypton Future Media, Inc.

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Angst/Tragedy

**Pairing **: Miku Hatsune x Len Kagamine. Slight ; Miku Hatsune x Kaito Shion

**Warning :** Oneshot! Death Chara! All Len's POV

.

.

.

.

"_Kuharap, kamu bersedia membacanya, Miku."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menelungkupkan tanganku. Mulai menangis lagi.

Tangisku pecah begitu saja saat aku melirik sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan yang tergeletak lemas di meja. Harusnya, aku membuang kartu sialan itu sejak tadi. Dengan begitu, aku bisa meredam tangisanku.

Tidakkah hatimu hancur bila kau melihat sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan, dimana nama gadis yang kau cintai tertulis manis di dekat nama pria lain? Itu yang kualami sekarang. Berjam-jam aku menangis bila melirik kartu undangan yang terkesan elegan itu. Bukan, bukan karena hiasannya. Tapi karena dua nama yang tertera jelas di permukaan kartu itu.

**Hatsune Miku & Shion Kaito**

Aku menyesal sudah mengambil undangan itu tadi pagi. Lebih lagi, disaat aku membacanya dan mendapati nama gadis yang kucintai bersanding dengan pria yang jauh lebih baik daripada diriku sendiri. Hatsune Miku, adalah nama gadis itu.

Aku bertemu dengan Miku disaat ia memintaku untuk mencari buku di perpustakaan. Waktu itu, aku masih kelas 7, sementara Miku kelas 8. Dia kakak kelasku yang paling manis. Aku masih bersekolah di Utaite Gakuen. Dia sering sekali berbagi _bento_-nya bila aku tak membawa apapun. Dia baik sekali. Aku selalu merasa beruntung bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi teman dekatnya.

Sebelum perasaan itu datang dan menghancurkan semuanya.

18 Desember 2003, aku masih mengingat hari itu. Hari dimana selembar perasaan aneh muncul bila aku berdekatan dengan Miku. Aku berusaha memendam perasaan itu dan beranggapan bila Miku hanyalah teman dekatku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Hatiku berdebar kencang bila bertemu Miku. Rasa ingin memiliki gadis berambut _teal_ itu selali terasa kuat sekali. Aku sadar. Aku mencintainya.

Namun, Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Shion Kaito, sang idola Utaite Gakuen, datang ke kehidupan Miku. Pemuda biru itu merubah semuanya. Dia serasa menjauhkan aku dengan Malaikatku. Dia sering mengajak Miku berjalan-jalan. Menyedihkannya, Miku jatuh ke dalam permainan yang dibuat olehnya.

Aku hanya dapat memandangnya sendu tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sesekali, aku bertegur sapa dengan Miku. Wajahnya nampak semangat dan ceria sekali. Berbeda jauh denganku, yang justru bersifat pasif. Dia mengecup pipiku setiap kali bertemu. Sama sekali tak berbeda dengan kebiasaannya. Dilanjutkan dengan ceritanya mengenai Shion. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehannya. Aku hanya ingin melihat paras jelita nan sempurna yang ia miliki.

Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi seorang yang pemurung. Lebih sering berada di taman belakang sekolah daripada bermain dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Katanya, Miku mencari-cariku. Tapi aku tak pernah menampakkan diriku lagi padanya. Shion itu sudah ada di hatinya bukan? Tak ada lagi tempat bagiku.

Sungguh, aku menyesal telah berpikiran begitu.

Kini, aku menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Orang tuaku tak mau peduli padaku. Saudara kembarku, Kagamine Rin, sudah hidup dengan suaminya, Hideyoshi Mikuo. Keluargaku tak ingat bila aku masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka.

Untuk apa aku hidup? Aku membatin. Aku sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup. Bukankah sebaiknya aku mati saja? Gadis yang kucintai sudah bersama pria yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Aku tak lagi dibutuhkan.

Tapi aku tak ingin melihat Miku menghawatirkanku.

Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan sebatang bolpoin. Air mata itu tak mau berhenti. Tapi pikiranku berkata agar aku segera melakukan _ini_. Aku tak lagi butuh dunia tak berarti ini. Ironis sekali.

_Dear Hatsune Miku,_

_Aku tau, sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi Shion Miku, istri Shion Kaito. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku ingin kamu membaca surat terakhir yang kutulis ini._

_Aku tau, kau sadar akan hal ini. Aku memang tipe pemuda yang pemalu. Tapi, tak dapat kupungkiri. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang teman biasa. Aku tak peduli apa reaksimu. Toh, setelah ini, aku akan mati. Jadi, kau tak perlu susah-susah lagi memikirkan aku. _

_Aku bukannya membenci Kaito-mu. Aku hanya kurang percaya padanya. Kudengar, dia dulu pernah berpacaran dengan Sakine Meiko—si pemabuk berat dari Vocaffe. Jangan cubit pipiku, Miku. Aku tak berniat mencela Kaito-mu, sungguh. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal._

_Kelak bila kau punya anak pertama, maukah kau memberinya nama 'Len'? Hahahaha~ Aku hanya bercanda! Apa kau memberinya nama yang diambil dari nama seorang pengecut seperti aku?_

_Keputusanku sudah bulat, Miku. Aku akan mengakhiri hidupku setelah aku menyelesaikan surat ini. Kau lihat tetes air mataku yang membekas di surat ini? Itu air mata terakhirku._

_Aku berharap, kau akan bahagia dengan Kaito-mu. Lupakan aku, ya. Anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu. Aku sudah tidak penting lagi, bukan? Titip salam untuk anak-anakmu kelak. Mungkin, kau akan berkata bahwa kau dulu pernah berteman dengan seorang pengecut rendahan macam aku.  
_

_Meski begitu, aku mencintaimu selalu._

_Salam sayang,  
**Kagamine Len**_

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat hasil tulisanku yang kupikir cukup rapi. Aku menghela nafas lega. Sebentar lagi, aku akan selesai. Kaito dan Miku bisa bersenang-senang dan aku tak perlu lagi merasa semua keperihan dan bara cemburu yang dibakar oleh seseorang dengan marga Shion.

Tangan kananku meraih sebuah pistol yang sudah ada semenjak kemarin malam. Kuarahkan ujungnya kekepalaku. Aku mengembangkan senyuman terbaikku. Aku hanya akan menujukan senyuman ini pada malaikatku, yaitu Hatsune Miku.

"Selamat tinggal, Miku. Kuharap, kau bahagia dengan Kaito. Baca suratku, ya?"

* * *

_DOR!_

* * *

**#_Pojok Author_**

Author lagi galau. ; A ; #ga nanya  
Temen author suka seorang yang author juga suka ; A ;  
Karena ga ada temen curhat, jadilah Fandom Vocaloid korbannya.  
Author bisa dipotretkan sebagai Len. Teman author sebagai Kaito, dan orang yang kami sukai sebagai Miku.

Author ga maksain buat review. Tapi, review anda akan sangat author hargai ; v ;


End file.
